Lone Wolf
by Kirishtu
Summary: While traveling through the Spires of Arak, Gabriel discovers a follower that won't take 'no' for an answer. A request by Unicorn Chronicles.


Light was just beginning to creep into his camp, but he was already wide awake. He slept light as a rule - never knew when something, or someone, might try to make you a snack. Not that he needed to worry about something sneaking up on him in the dead of night. The answer to his good nights of sleep rolled over onto her back and wagged her tail as he regarded her. Gabriel smiled and reached to rub Duchess' stomach, making the mastiff wriggle and writhe in pleasure.

The worgen hunter surged to his paws and stretched, surveying the area he was in. The Spires of Arak were a mountainous place, with sheer cliffs and sudden drops that made the most wary carefully watch his path. Gabriel had been exploring the place for a few days, completing missions for the arrakoa, a race of bird-like people who called this land home. It was both familiar and not, and it made Gabriel enjoy his lot in life for once, because the world was wide enough for him to travel and rarely see another living thing that wanted to "make friends", Duchess not included. He picked up his pack and bow, strapped both onto his wide, powerfully built shoulders, and started down the path.

"Duchess, come." Gabriel said softly. The loyal dog was soon at his side, sniffing at every rock and tree they passed.

Born and raised Gilnean, Gabriel had always preferred to be by himself. Even after being infected with the worgen curse, he enjoyed it because his lupine form afforded him solitude, as not many people willingly approached a worgen who seemed to have a constant scowl on his face. Gabriel wore his worgen form proudly and rarely left it; the sleek, grey furred body felt more comfortable than his human form, with its soft skin and dark hair. Yes, his worgen form was definitely better, in Gabriel's lonely opinion.

People left him mostly alone. The only people who bothered him were those running his garrison, and he didn't mind that so much only because they were his subordinates. Even his followers he tolerated, though he breathed easier when they were gone on missions and not crowding him. It was how he liked it, lone wolfing it through the worlds of Draenor and Azeroth, save for his animal companions.

By midmorning, Gabriel and Duchess had covered a few miles of meandering paths, and had collected some pelts and wood for the garrison supplies. Gabriel was trying to figure out how to navigate a narrow pass when Duchess froze, her ears perked and rotating. Immediately, Gabriel had his bow in hand, arrow knocked.

"What is it, girl?" Gabriel asked softly, eyes flicking from shadow to shadow.

Duchess growled low in her throat, alerted to the west of their position, and looked back at him.

Tensing, Gabriel gave her a silent 'walk on' command, and he followed her through the scrub brush and trees right into a saberon camp. At least, that's what it smelled like. The camp itself was abandoned, too quiet. His hackles rose; underneath the smell of cat was the smell of blood. Gabriel shook himself and looked at Duchess. She gave a soft whine, then sneezed.

Gabriel smirked. "So do we go on then?"

Duchess gave him a long look, then flicked an ear. "Grrf." she said.

Gabriel flicked his own ear in response. Then he hefted his bow, drew back lightly on the string, and headed deeper into the camp. As a rule, he didn't like saberon. The bipedal cat humanoids were violent, and as far as Gabriel was concerned that was reason enough to avoid them if he had the opportunity. But there was something odd about this camp. Something that pulled at him and pulled hard.

Gabriel headed slowly up a hill, taking the incline slowly. At the top, he saw a cave, and when he crested the rise-

-the Sun-Charged Guardian shrieked and attacked.

Gabriel cursed in Gilnean and leaped backwards, firing off his arrow into the arrakoa as Duchess surged in. She tore at the bird-man's feathers, biting into flesh and bone as she harried the creature who'd foolishly attacked her master. He fired more arrows, tapping the spells he knew and adhering them to his bolts, firing serpent stings, chimera shots, and even fire traps.

The sound of his first enemy dying brought other arrakoa running, and Gabriel and Duchess soon found themselves fighting through small groups of them as they battled their way to the cave. The cave itself was filled with the Guardians, and the worgen hunter fought his way through, not questioning the odd pull that called for him to find out what was at the end of the cave. Curiosity, maybe.

At the end of it, at last, Gabriel and Duchess found what they'd been drawn to: an arrakoa, and a saberon, the latter of which was bound by some kind of dark magic.

For a moment, Gabriel stood there and stared. The imprisoned saberon looked smaller than the others he'd seen. He blinked slowly, taking in the scene before him in different ways. Then the saberon looked at him, and Gabriel raised his bow.

"Hey, you. Chicken-shit."

The arrakoa turned to regard the hunter that had insulted it. Him, Gabriel decided as he left his arrow fly. Duchess followed soon after, leaping on the arrakoa and doing her best to tear his throat out. Sol-Shaper Valarik didn't last long under the assault from worgen and canine, and as his death shrieks died down, the dark magic binding the small saberon went with them. Gabriel didn't wait to see if the saberon was all right after dropping to all fours, the worgen turned on his heel and began to leave, his good deed for the day done.

"Wait."

The word made Gabriel pause and look back at the saberon, who now was on his feet and looking imploringly at Gabriel. The worgen tensed. _Oh, no._

The saberon straightened, holding himself proudly as he tapped a fist to his chest. "Me Leorajh." he said in broken Common. "Not like others. Was small. Weak. Banished from clan. Not Bloodmane anymore... Leorajh found cave. Find stone of sunlight. Learn much from stone. Want learn more. Want new clan. You strong. Have clan? Leorajh join?"

Gabriel stared. Then he greet his teeth. _Shit._ Gabriel thought. _How come these kinds are always the ones I come across?_ He heaved a sigh.

Sure, he felt bad for Leorajh. His loneliness was by choice because he hated people around him, being too close and in his personal space. This kid - okay, maybe not a kid in the truest sense of the word - had simply been abandoned by his clan for being small and weak.

"Fine," Gabriel said at last. He saw that feline face brighten. "You can join my... clan... but you're going to work."

"Oh, yes. Leorajh work hard! Promise! You see!"

Gabriel took a step back to make sure Leorajh didn't jump on hum and give him a big hug, which, if he was judging the grin correctly, was exactly what the saberon wanted to do.

"You can call me Gabriel." said the hunter. "And this is Duchess."

Leorajh looked at them both and purred. Gabriel rubbed his ear out of reflex, then gestured for Leorajh to follow him. A moment later, they were all on their way to Gabriel's garrison via the hunter's hearthstone. It took several tries and growled threats from Gabriel to make Leorajh hand back the garrison hearthstone when they arrived back in Shadowmoon Valley.

"I'm going to have to teach you the meaning of 'curiosity killed the cat'," Gabriel snarled lowly, leading the wide-eyed saberon into the main room of the barracks, which was alive with activity. It made Gabriel's skin crawl to brush against people as he made his way to the missions table, but he did it without complaint. There were a few of his followers that wouldn't hesitate to smack him on the snout and say 'bad puppy' if he snarled at them.

He and Leorajh stood over the table, and Gabriel began sorting through missions, signing off on complete ones and assigning others out to capable hands. He studied a few easy ones, and picked the mission that looked the easiest and would get his newest shadow away from him for a while.

"Here." Gabriel handed Leorajh the paper. "I want you to do this mission and report back here when you're done."

Leorajh looked at the paper, but didn't take it from Gabriel. Finally, he looked up at the worgen. "No."

"What?"

"No. Leorajh want learn. No learn if doing mission. Learn from you. No learn if sent away." The saberon stared at Gabriel, looking a little hurt. "Leorajh not good enough to stay by side? Leorajh prove self! Prove worthy of clan, of clan leader!"

Gabriel's jaw worked. This was the last thing he wanted to have happen. Not only did he _not_ want a follower, he especially didn't want a cat! If he were in his human form his cheeks would be burning. He could already hear the jokes, jeers, and taunts that would come from his being a worgen, and having a saberon following him around "proving" himself.

He closed his eyes briefly, hoping it was all a dream, but it wasn't. Leorajh was still there, standing in front of him, clawed fingers flexing and a determined look in his eye. Gabriel realized he was definitely _not_ winning this battle.

"All right. All right! Stop looking at me like that." Gabriel scowled as Leorajh grinned. "You can come with me, but you do as I say. Got it, Leo?"

The saberon nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes, Leorajh understand."

"And no arguing."

"Yes, Gabriel." Leorajh said brightly.

Gabriel shook his head and gestured for the saberon to follow. As they headed out of the garrison, to Talador, Gabriel explained to Leorajh, in words the saberon could understand, what they were going to do. That bright-eyed eagerness quickly drained from those tawny eyes as understanding dawned on Leorajh, but the saberon stayed stubbornly by Gabriel's side.

When they reached Talador, the two met up with Khadgar, Maraad, and Yrel and prepared to assault the docks of Shattrath. Gabriel found Leorajh to be invaluable as they fought their way through the teeming mass of Iron Horde; the saberon was skilled in the druidic arts of healing, and he saved Gabriel's ass on more than one occasion. It wasn't long before the entire group stood beneath a large Iron Horde ship, and Gabriel's sharp ears picked up harsh words on the wind. He could barely understand them, but he didn't need to - a body suddenly flew fro the deck of the ship to the ground below, landing right before Gabriel and Leorajh.

It was Orgrim Doomhammer.

Gabriel's gorge rose. He stared at the broken corpse of the orc who had been heralded a hero of the Horde, whose name adorned a great city back home, who had seemed a legend living and breathing to those who'd only heard about him in books.

"Gabriel." Leorajh shook him. "We go?"

"Y-yeah, come on." Gabriel spoke with Khadgar, who transported them all to another vessel. After a short if hectic battle there, Gabriel and Leorajh joined Yrel and Maraad on the ship Doomhammer had been thrown from. He was surprised to see Durotan there, but chided himself for it. Durotan wanted to stop this as much as Maraad and Yrel did, and now had more of a reason to fight.

The enemy was Blackhand, and Gabriel knew it had been him who had killed Doomhammer.

He raised his bow and began his salvo, each arrow finding its mark. Duchess attacked, harrying Blackhand as Durotan and the others did. Leorajh threw healing spells toward them all, once more proving to be an invaluable ally.

And then...

Gabriel was blown off his feet and felt shrapnel tear through his mail armor and embed into his skin. He howled in pain, grasping at his wounds. Blood seeped between his fingers, pooling around him. He couldn't hear anything, his ears were ringing so badly. He couldn't see anything because of the thick black smoke. He choked out words, but they were smeared with blood. The pain was intense, more intense than anything he'd ever felt before.

_Leorajh._

Gabriel tried to look for the saberon but couldn't see him. He barley caught a glimpse of Yrel, and Maraad's lifeless body. Tears welled in the hunter's eyes and he choked on his blood as he tried to move.

And then Leorajh was there, gripping Gabriel's arm to hold him still. The saberon was pouring healing magic into his body but the pain was still there, still making his body want to curl up on itself. Gabriel saw Leorajh grasp the garrison hearthstone, and that was the last thing Gabriel remembered.

oooo

Gabriel came to with a start. A clawed, furred hand grabbed his shoulder to keep him from sitting up too far, and gently pushed him back onto the bed he was laying on.

Bed?

Gabriel took stock of his surroundings and tried to remember how he'd gotten here. _Right. Blackhand. We were fighting and the ship exploded... _He looked down at himself. Human. He was wearing his birth shape. He looked and saw Leorajh and behind him, Gabriel's own room in his garrison.

"Hurt bad." Leorajh said softly, caringly. "Safe now. Home." He lifted his hand away from Gabriel's shoulder when it became obvious the man wasn't going to move.

Gabriel looked at Leorajh. "Are you okay?"

Leorajh nodded. "Whole, sound. You Leorajh worried about. Hurt bad." A claw traced a new scar on Gabriel's chest. "Brought back home. You changed. No fur."

So the pain had been so bad his worgen form had ceased to be functional, for lack of better terms. Gabriel sighed softly. Better explain this before Leorajh freaked out when he changed back. "I'm a worgen." Gabriel said, now trying not to focus on how that clawed finger was tracing the muscles of his chest. "I have two shapes. This one and the furred one."

Leorajh made a soft noise. He looked at Gabriel and smiled. "Leorajh likes you in any form."

"Thanks, I guess." Why was that finger still touching him? Then he inhaled sharply as one of his wounds flared red with pain and he felt warm blood on his skin.

And then Leorajh's tongue was there, at that wound on his side, just above his belly button. Gabriel shivered at the feel of that tongue and grasped the saberon's ear, yanking hard on it. Leorajh growled but looked at the human-shaped worgen. "Hurt." Leorajh growled."Me heal you."

"Then use magic, not your tongue." Gabriel hissed.

"Heal same way. Magic or no."

"No it doesn't!" Gabriel protested. "Why won't you listen-ah!" His words dissolved into a whimpering moan as Leorajh ran his tongue over the wound again, gently, almost erotically. Gabriel shivered again and closed his eyes as he panted, strange feelings coursing through his body at the feel of Leorajh's tongue on his skin.

He smelled the change in the saberon, just as Leorajh no doubt smelled the change in him. Gabriel opened his eyes as he felt Leorajh shift, and watched the saberon watch the blanket covering his hips begin to tent. Which, in turn, made the druid's kilt start to tent. Leorajh licked his lips and met Gabriel's gaze. They stared at each other, canine and feline, and both began to tense as the battle of wills and dominance grew closer and closer to turning violent.

Then Leorajh placed a large furred and clawed hand on Gabriel's chest and pressed him down onto the bed, his lips drawing back to reveal sharp teeth. "You hurt. Me win this one. Me no hurt you, Gabriel."

Gabriel growled, but whatever retort he might've had was lost when Leorajh ran his tongue over his pulse. It quickened, and quickened even more when Leorajh's nails traced his scars and then began to play with his nipples, turning them into hard buds.

Gabriel writhed, but Leorajh was on top of him and effectively keeping him from writhing too much. The saberon seemed content to ignore both their erections in favor of the worgen's skin, as if he couldn't get enough of the feel, taste and texture. Each swipe of that rough tongue sent lighting down Gabriel's spine and into his groin, making him even harder. He whimpered, moving his hands to grip onto Leorajh's bare, furred chest, but he couldn't do more than that. The odd, once-shy and eager saberon druid wouldn't let him do more than that.

Leorajh could smell the changing scents of Gabriel's body, could smell the want and need of the worgen beneath him. He'd been so worried about his clan leader! The worgen had been so devastatingly injured that he'd gone into a deep healing sleep for days. Leorajh had been about to call for help, but then Gabriel's sleep had shifted to a normal one. And then he'd begun to wake up. In the span of time between then and now, Leorajh had come to a clear decision - he loved Gabriel, his clan leader, and was now more determined than ever to stay by his side. And Gabriel seemed to want the same thing, if Leorajh was scenting things right.

The saberon nuzzled and licked his way down Gabriel's body, worshipping the worgen's pale skin as he went. When he reached his hunter's hardened shaft, he paid special attention to it, licking gently at the base before licking upwards to the cap. His effort was rewarded with moans and whimpers, so he kept going. He even took Gabriel's cock into his mouth and, mindful of his teeth, began bobbing his head and sucking on the worgen.

"Leo, I-I'm gonna-" Gabriel whined as the saberon increased his ministrations. Gabriel cried out as he came, filling Leorajh's mouth with his seed. The saberon drew back, swallowed, and purred. Gabriel flushed a deep crimson.

"You taste good," Leorajh said, and amusement ran through him as Gabriel reddened even more. The saberon druid licked his lips, then nosed his way between Gabriel's thighs. Gabriel grasped at the fur on his head as he began to coax the worgen's cock into its hardened state again, and Leorajh purred as Gabriel spread his legs a little wider, granting him better access to his mate.

"Leo," came the begging moan of his name.

Leorajh lapped at Gabriel's balls as his fingers - claws sheathed, of course - probed at the hunter's entrance. His eyes were ver on the worgen's face, watching for signs of pain. He licked his mate's shaft again, paying special attention to that spot just a little beneath the pulsing vein. Gabriel arched with a cry as the druid's fingers breached him, then moaned as they slid deep inside him, touching him in a way no one had ever touched him before.

Gabriel realized, somewhere, that he could easily overpower Leorajh and escape this, but he didn't want to. He wanted those fingers inside him. He wanted the warmth of that fur, that hard, muscular body against - and inside - his own. And he realized he didn't want anyone but Leorajh at his side. He yelped as Leorajh's fingers touched something deep inside him that made his entire body sing and go boneless at the same time. He felt his muscles loosening, becoming ready for the next step in the dance.

"Leo," Gabriel pleaded breathlessly, "please."

There was a soft growl, dominate male and primal, and a few words in Saberon that Gabriel certainly didn't understand. Then he was left empty, and Leorajh pulled Gabriel up into his lap. The saberon druid stared into his hunter's beautiful ashen eyes and purred as he positioned his own aching cock against his mate's hole and let gravity do the rest.

Gabriel clutched at Leorajh's shoulders as he was filled, slowly, to the hilt of the druid's cock. It was thick, hod, terribly hard and - thankfully - was just smooth flesh. Then Leorajh rolled his hips; Gabriel threw his head back and howled. They kept that position for a few moments, until Leorajh decided he wanted more. He pushed Gabriel onto his back, gripped his thighs and bent him near in half, and thrust into that tight, hot passage as hard and as fast as he could. He watched Gabriel's face, but the hunter was writhing and making noise in pleasure, not pain, so Leorajh kept the pace.

Their hips slapped together repeatedly, adding to the symphony of their cries and snarls and growls and epithets on Gabriel's part. They clawed at each other, grasping at skin and fur and panting as Leorajh slid deeper into Gabriel with each thrust. Leorajh moaned as he felt his hunter tightening around his cock, and managed to slid his hand between them to grasp Gabriel's erection. That simple touch seemed to be the breaking point for the worgen, because he cried out and his body snapped tight, and white hot seed splashed in ribbons against Leorajh's hand.

Leorajh growled in pleasure as he thrust deep into that impossibly tight passage and came himself, filling Gabriel with his own essence. His body stayed taut for a moment more, then he relaxed slowly, and settled beside Gabriel, making sure to stay locked inside his mate for a little while longer. Gabriel didn't seem to mind having Leorajh stay like that either. In fact, he snuggled closer, which made Leorajh purr out of loving pleasure.

"Where did you learn to _do_ that?" Gabriel asked softly.

Leorajh regarded his mate and gave him a knowing smile. "Want know? Me teach you."

Gabriel blinked at his druid, then began to laugh.


End file.
